Passing Notes
by MissAztec57
Summary: Drabbles set around the Geass kids passing notes in class. First up, a short fic about Suzaku and Lelouch passing notes, and atrocious sketches in class. Suzalulu. Cracky and fluffy!
1. I Love You: Part 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Code Geass and even more regretfully, Suzaku.

Passing Notes

A fly buzzed monotonously somewhere unseen as the teacher droned on, explaining in a bored sort of voice, the impact of history on today's society. It would usually be a subject of great interest to Lelouch, the way civilisations had grown and fallen their victories and defeats altering the paths of the future, but today he couldn't care less.

He had given up on attempting to stay awake about a half hour ago and had now submitted to letting his head rest heavily on a curled fist, black hair cascading over his eyes, only a glimmer of purple peeping through his readily drooping eyelids. This double life was taking its toll. He hadn't had a decent three hours uninterrupted sleep for what seemed like years now. Not that he regretted it, not in the slightest. Apparently there is no time to rest when you're saving the world.

He shifted restlessly, letting his eyes finally fall shut, breathing slowing to an even pace. His contentment was short lived though as something poked into his arm. He sniffed and frowned, eyes remaining closed as he moved slightly in the opposite direction. It came again, harder and sharper this time. Amethyst eyes flew open regretfully, flickering with a dangerous spark. He turned to the source of his disturbance and threw an annoyed, and probably a little harder than necessary punch in the direction of Suzaku's arm. Suzaku sent an insulted look in his direction, and ripped off a piece of paper from his notebook, scratching his pen on it and casually slid it across the desk.

_What was that for! :(_

Lelouch yawned, blinking as his eyes watered and wrote his response, crumpling the paper and tossing it sideways so that it hit Suzaku in the head.

_Because I was trying to sleep you idiot!_

Suzaku raised an eyebrow at Lelouch, his writing scrawling on the now tattered paper.

_Well I'm sorry that I was trying to wake you so you could learn something at school. You know, the place you go to to **learn stuff** and not sleep?_

Lelouch snorted loudly, to which many of his fellow students turned around to stare at him. Ignoring them he wrote back.

_Liar. You were just bored. Admit it._

Suzaku grinned, and poked his tongue out playfully.

_Shutup! I finished my sketch of the Lancelot and I had nothing to do!_

The Britannian folded his arms and silently shook his head.

_This isn't art class you know. _

Suzaku sighed in defeat.

_Okay, okay, I was bored!_

Purple eyes gleamed victoriously.

_Hah! You admit it! Come on then, show me your sketch?_

Suzaku read the note and shuffled around a bit, glancing up at the teacher, reassuring he wasn't being watched, and angled his notebook towards Lelouch so he could see. On the bottom left hand corner there was a surprisingly accurate sketch of the Lancelot with a chibi image of someone, probably Suzaku, punching his fist triumphantly in the air with a grin. Suzaku looked at Lelouch and grinned, scarily identical to the chibi version of himself in the picture.

Lelouch laughed silently and motioned to have the scrap of paper from Suzaku who passed it over.

_Is that supposed to be you or a potato with green eyes? And what the hell is that thing in front of the Lancelot?_

Suzaku mock scowled at Lelouch.

_Its Zero, silly. I killed him._

Lelouch inhaled sharply at this and felt his heart constrict painfully but managed a smirk and grabbed the whole notebook from Suzaku. A devious smile lit up on his face as he chewed the end of his pencil thoughtfully. He erased the image of Zero on the ground and began to alter the image.

He tossed the book back to Suzaku and smiled triumphantly.

The image now looked even more childish than before. There was no doubt Lelouch's artistic skills had never progressed much from when he was six years old. Suzaku had been crudely re-drawn so that he seemed to be passed out on top of the Lancelot, his eyes uneven spirals and his tongue lolling out. Beneath him stood a victorious Zero, flashing a thumbs up surrounded by an unhealthy amount of stars and shoujo sparkles.

Suzaku brought a hand to his mouth to stifle his laughter.

_I don't see why I didn't get any shoujo sparkles Lulu?_

Lelouch frowned.

_Don't you call me that! And I thought that would be obvious__._

Suzaku turned to Lelouch, his eyes unnaturally large.

_What? Are you trying to say I'm not shoujo material?_

Lelouch paused for a minute before he began writing his response.

_Not at all! You're quite the opposite!_

The already large green eyes widened.

_W-What are you saying now? That you think I'm attractive?_

Lelouch snorted for the second time that day.

_No, I mean, you're exactly the type of girlish guy that is always featured in shoujo mangas._

Suzaku sent a glare in his direction.

_I'm offended._

Lelouch shrugged indifferently.

_Whatever. Like I care._

Suzaku didn't even look at the note and just threw it carelessly back at Lelouch. Lelouch, who was in fact extremely bored and did not want his only source of amusement to end, decided to draw a small sketch of Arthur saying, 'nya?'

Suzaku unfurled the paper and a smile crept onto his face, replacing his scowl.

_You know Shirley is staring at us from across the classroom? She looks suspicious haha._

Lelouch turned his head slightly and saw that Shirley was indeed watching Suzaku and himself with narrowed eyes.

_I guess she wants to join in what she thinks is gossip_

Yeah, that and she's jealous you're giving all your attention to me.

Lelouch drew a little sketch of Shirley, hands on hips and pouting and sent it over.

Suzaku added on a chibi Lelouch and hearts around Shirley's eyes.

Lelouch erased the drawing to Suzaku's amusement.

_Get lost Zaku. _

Suzaku smiled.

_Hey, you know, I think Kallen likes you as well?_

Lelouch let out a loud laugh and the teacher glared at him, to which he bowed his head and poised his pen above his book as though he was thinking of what to write next.

_No way! The girl hates me!_

Suzaku sent an annoying, all-knowing look at him.

_I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. You can be pretty thick sometimes when it comes to emotions you know._

Lelouch leant over and elbowed Suzaku in the ribs.

_What about you Zaku? Anyone like you since you're the all-knowing love guru?_

Suzaku smiled.

_Not that I know of._

Lelouch threw the paper back at him.

_Anyone you like then?_

Suzaku visibly stiffened, a light blush tainting his cheeks.

_Nope._

Lelouch grinned.

_I might be 'thick' sometimes, but even someone as stupid as me can tell you're lying._

Suzaku glared at him.

_Well, you're wrong._

Lelouch gave him what he hoped was a look that said, 'you can trust me, I'm your best friend, just tell me!'

_You can trust me, I'm your best friend, just tell me!_

Suzaku bit his lip and his pen hovered over the paper.

The bell sounded suddenly, wakening all of the sleeping students and setting the start of the after school rush. Lelouch jumped up, eager to get away from school and into his bed, for what would hopefully finally be an uninterrupted sleep.

He didn't notice the slip of paper which fell out of his books as he packed up his things and left his seat. It glided peacefully onto his bare desk in the now empty classroom, proudly displaying Suzaku's scrawly handwriting.

_I'm in love with you, Lelouch._

* * *

**AN: So, depending on how many reviews I get, I might possibly make this into a set of drabbles revolving around the Code Geass kids at school and, well, 'passing notes'. So, you know what to do, REVIEW MY LOVELIES!~ **


	2. I Love You: Part 2

**A/N: So wow! I'm completely blown away by the amount of people who are interested in this! So, for those who wanted to see an end to the previous chapter, here is my present to you. ;D The rest of this fic will be drabbles of various things though, I just, really wanted to write this continuation! I hope you enjoy it as much as you all loved the first chapter! Thank you all so much! Also, any ideas you have for drabbles to do with 'passing notes' please tell me and I'll see what I can do! I mean stuff like which characters are passing notes, or what the notes are about etc. Anything is great! Thank you all again! CAAAN YOU FEEEL THE LOOOOVE TONIGHT~ (please, make my day and review again!)**

**Shout out time! You are all so wonderful to make me smile! :D ****gadzooks97, UndineAlice, Zadie Rose, Innocent Sake (two reviews = lots of love from me ) kokoranger, cmcj (you also get extra love ) , crispy rice, burgundy eyes, Fallen Crystal Moon and the anons! xD**

* * *

I Love You (part 2)

"Don't wait for me Suzaku! I just forgot my pencil case!" Lelouch's loud voice shouted over the thrum of exited students happily making their journey home.

The door swung open effortlessly to reveal an eerily silent classroom. He shivered slightly, feeling uneasy in the unnaturally vacant room. The sunlight drifted in from the tall windows, casting soft pinpricks of lights over the wooden desks, flickering and dancing as the shadows of passing students outside disrupted the golden glow. He stood in unspoken contentment for what seemed like a minute but was undoubtedly much longer. It was rare for him to experience such a moment of quiet happiness, to just forget all of his problems and worry for a moment and appreciate the smaller things in life. He watched the dust chase itself in a mesmerising dance around the thinning rays of light and as a pair of birds twirled around a towering tree outside, ducking and swooping high above. With a shake of his head, he refocused, blinking his tired eyes a few times to return back to the present.

"Dammit! Where did it fall out?"

He crouched down, peering under the desks with narrowed eyes which scanned the classroom floor rabidly. A glance of dark purple caught his similarly coloured eyes and he smiled in triumph.

"There you are."

He stood up, noticing with annoyance that the sun was sinking readily into the horizon splashing deep reds and oranges across the sun streaked sky. With a small sigh he thought of his promise to take Nunally to the beach, realising that he would probably not make it in time before the light was lost completely. Striding over to the pencil case, he bent down and groaned seeing the contents spilling over the side.

"How did you even fall out of my bag?"

He shook his head and began to impatiently replace all of his stationary back into their place. Unbeknown to him, was the small scrap of paper caught up between the stationary with Suzaku's writing scrawled on it. With a twist, he stood up and hitched his bag on one shoulder, walking out quickly because he could be sure Suzaku would have waited for him regardless of what Lelouch had told him to do.

* * *

Sure enough, there was Suzaku patiently waiting with a similarly patient smile etched onto his face. Lelouch jogged up to him, the fifty or so metres proving to be too difficult and he ended up next to his friend gasping for air. Suzaku laughed.

"You really need to exercise Lelouch."

Lelouch scowled at him.

"Shut up. I have no problem with not being fit."

Suzaku just smirked at him and swung his bag to the other shoulder as he turned around and began walking. Lelouch glared daggers at his back and but followed regardless, falling in step beside him.

"Ahhh" Suzaku breathed in a sigh, "I'm so glad school is over. I couldn't handle one more class." He smiled at Lelouch. "Do you wanna go to the beach tomorrow to celebrate summer?"

Lelouch nodded. " That would be nice, Nunally did want to go."

Suzaku's smile disappeared for a moment and he looked away. "Oh. I kind of meant just us two but, Nunally is welcome to come!"

Lelouch turned to him with an inquisitive frown. "Nunally always comes along."

"I know, that's why- oh it doesn't matter! Really, Lelouch, we'll all go to the beach tomorrow and have fun okay?" his smile reappeared as he finished.

"Whats wrong Suzaku?"

Suzaku bit his lip. "It's just, there's never any time anymore for the two of us to just hang out and be friends you know? Were always at school, or at the school council room, or at your house with Nunally..."

Lelouch glared. "What's your problem with Nunally!"

"N-Nothing I really love her its just-" he sighed, "Just don't worry okay."

Lelouch didn't drop his gaze but it softened slightly. "Hey, if you really want to hang out, we can"

Suzaku met his eyes and gave him a small smile. "Yeah that would be nice."

They walked on for a little while longer until Suzaku spoke again.

"Actually, I would really like some help with my math."

Lelouch raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "Are you still failing? I don't understand that at all. I mean, you're so smart Suzaku yet, you seem unable to even comprehend maths!"

Suzaku mock pouted. "Well, if all you're going to do is insult me..."

Lelouch laughed. "Fine then. Why don't we go over to your house now and I'll help you?"

Suzaku grinned. "Sounds great!"

* * *

Suzaku was looking back and forth from his paper to the workbook, scribbling answers to questions about the cosine rule intently. He paused for a moment to chew on the end of his pencil in thought.

"'b' squared plus 'c' squared ahhh right, _minus _'a' squared not plus"

Suzaku smiled and wrote his final answer with a triumphant 'ha!' He turned to Lelouch and smiled, "All done! Do you think you can check them now?"

Lelouch nodded and slid the book over towards himself.

"I'll go make us some tea okay?" Suzaku stood up and walked out of the small study.

Lelouch nodded again and began his own work. With a grimace, he noticed a mistake and looked around for a pen to fix it up. Finding none, he took out his own pencil case. As he picked out a red pen, his fingers grazed over a scrap of paper lying underneath it. Smiling he picked it up, seeing it to be the same paper that Suzaku and him had been exchanging earlier. He scanned over their conversation with a grin, chuckling at his, what was an undeniable masterpiece of art. He scrunched it up and then, with interest, noticed something scrawled in Suzaku's handwriting on the back. _I don't remember seeing that before._ He stretched it out and smoothed it on his palm. With a gasp, his eyes suddenly flew open with a snap.

_I'm in love with you, Lelouch._

His mouth had fallen open ever so slightly to form a perfect 'o' shape. Was he serious? He just came out with it and said that, out of nowhere! On a piece of damn paper no less! Did he want him to know or... did he get frightened before he could give it to him. No wonder Suzaku had been acting so strange when he had asked him about who he liked. And is this why he wanted to spend more time with him?

Lelouch stood in shock for what seemed like a minute, his brain processing the information sluggishly. So...Suzaku was in love with him. With Lelouch. Maybe he just wouldn't say anything and just pretend he never saw it. I mean, it was so close to being forgotten anyway, like it would make a difference. But of course it would, how could he do anything around Suzaku without now always having the underlying thought that the boy was in love with him? Or maybe he could just come out with it and say it. But then Suzaku would act all wierd as well. Or maybe he could-

"Hey Lelouch! Would you like sugar in yo- are you alright?"

Suzaku's concerned face appeared at the door, his eyes swimming in anxiety. Lelouch's own eyes widened considerably and he opened his mouth but nothing came out. Instead he just sat there, opening and closing his mouth like some sort of brain-dead fish.

Suzaku giggled lightly. "You look really wierd Lelouch. Seriously, what's up? Am I just that amazingly good at maths now?"

He walked over and frowned, emerald eyes peering inquisitively at amethyst ones. A brown curl fell over his eyes and he brushed it back carelessly and with that small action, Lelouch felt his heart quicken and swallowed quite visibly.

"Are you sick or something?"

A cool hand reached out and pressed against his forehead, then slid down to his cheek before pulling away.

"You seem alright. Although, you do look a bit flushed."

Lelouch stood up, sending the chair skitter over backwards, and backed away slightly. Suzaku paused noticing the piece of paper in Lelouch's clenched fist.

"Hey, what's that?"

He pried it out of the vice-like grip and inhaled sharply, his whole body tensing. With a deep breath he raised his eyes to look nervously at the other boy.

"T-This is why you're-you're like that right?"

Lelouch just nodded silently.

Suzaku suddenly found Lelouch's pencil case intensely interesting.

"Look if-if you find it wierd or something we could just er-"

The light dusting of pink on Suzaku's cheeks was remarkably cute.

"Forget or something I suppose, although, I-I can't really change-"

And his constantly darting emerald eyes were so beautiful.

"I guess I could try to change if you really want, I mean-"

The way he was wringing his hands nervously was beyond adorable.

"I'm sorry, I really don't want to ruin our friendsh-"

"Shut up"

Suzaku looked up, surprise evident on his features.

"Wha-"

Lelouch smiled softly. "Zaku, sometimes you don't know when to shut up" And with that he leaned in so that the gap between them disappeared. Suzaku froze in shock, eyes flying wide open but as Lelouch's tongue flickered across his lower lip he relaxed into the embrace and let his mouth fall open, just enough for Lelouch to enter. Lelouch ran one hand down his back, Suzaku's shirt tugging up with the movement to reveal his toned body underneath. Suzaku pulled Lelouch's head closer, almost fervently, unsettling the black hair so that it caught between his fingers. A moan elicited from deep within Lelouch's throat as Suzaku dragged his teeth along his lip and bit down softly before pulling away due to lack of oxygen.

With a soft sigh, Lelouch rested his forehead against the brunettes, each heated breath shared between them. He felt a shy smile creep onto his lips which in turn, made Suzaku's ecstatic grin impossibly wider.

"I love you Lelouch"

"I-I love you too Suzaku"


End file.
